


Karedevil artworks

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: My collection of Karedevil artworks.1. Christmas for Irelandhoneybee
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Karedevil artworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



For the amazing Irelandhoneybee. Happy holidays! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding here any new Karedevil artwork I make. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
